A Day in Honky Tonk
by Tsunamichirag
Summary: uproar is commom when everyone gathers in Honky Tonk


**Honky Tonk **

'…ji'

'Ginji'

'GINJIIIIIIIIIII' [Head kneading]

Ginji : itai… itai Ban-chan 

Ban : What are you doing?

Ginji : Thinking

Ban : heh.. don't overstrain your brain and burn them

Ginji : hidoi Ban-chan. I really love our moments as Get Backers. So I was thinking of the past few important cases.

Ban : [arms around Ginji] ofcourse, as invincible retrievers with 100% success rate, we have lots of "Moments of accomplishments"

Paul : [from under his news paper] "Moments of accomplishments" didn't help you clear off your tab. [ both becomes chibi] Try to earn some money.

Natsumi : and the meager amount you both earn always goes to the traffic department

Ginji : But its mostly because Ban-chan leaves Beatle for a 'short time' …..

Ban : [head kneading technique ]

Ginji : itai …. Itai Ban-chan. [chibi with tear 'waterfall' ]

Ban : So tell me, what do you remember?

Ginji : eh to … ano …. Umm…..

Natsumi : Gin-san, Ban-san coffee

Ginji : Arigatou Natsumi-chan [ Natsumi smiles] ah! Yes like, we met Natsumi chan, and reunited with Shido [Door opens, Shido enters]

Ban : Don't say 'we' and its not a pleasant memory for me … arrrggghhhh

Shido : That's my line hebiyaro

Ban : Urusei sarwanashi.

Ginji : now, now Ban-chan, cool down. Ah yes, and also I met with my other friends – Kazu-chan, Teshimine-san and others, retrieved Makubex. We also had exciting cases like retrieving that platinum water-melon and that monkey incident.

Ban : [whack] why do you remember such things when you don't even remember yesterday' weather.

Ginji : Gomen Ban-chan

[Himiko enters]

Ginji : and I also made friends with Himiko-chan

Hevn & Natsumi : hai hai 'friends' – heehee

Himiko : Who is your friend? You laughing moron [ throws newspaper at him]

Jackal : Oya Oya, Ginji Kun, you missed me

Ginji : iyaaaaaaaaaaaaa.. A..Akabane-san, no I didn't miss you. Infact I didn't remember you until you spoke. I didn't even realize you were here. [shrinks to chibi]

Jackal : and that was I meant by you missing me – missed noticing me – and it kinda hurts Ginji-kun. May be I should give you [swish] something to never forget me [smirk]

Ginji : [hides behind Ban] uwaaaa.. not necessary Akabane-san, I will never forget you from now on.

Ban : Oi Sarwanashi, if you have finished your coffee, just get going from here

Shido : Who are you to say that?

Ban : Your face pisses me off. Just get lost

Shido : You wanna fight

Ban : Bring it on

Ginji : Now now Ban-chan, shido, lets get along

Ban & Shido : Urusei

Shido : [sigh] I really don't get it. Why 'thunder emperor' would like to hang out with the likes of him?

Ginji : [smiles] that's because, he is the only one who can stop me revert to become 'thunder emperor' again. I never want that again.

Hevn : Ara, is that the last piece of pizza, Paul? I will help myself to it.

[Dash – Ban & Ginji – Ban pushes Ginji out of Pizza' reach and ate it in one swallow]

Ginji : [crackle…. Crackle] hidoi, HIDOI Ban-chan [strangles Ban]

Hevn : so much for stopping, hmpf

Jackal : May be I wouldn't regret coming here. [swish]

RIIIIING RIIIIIING

Jackal : Akabane des. …… iye, I am at Honky Tonk totally bored. I would accept it. …… yea will wait for you outside.

[turns around – faces Ginji ] : Too bad, Ginji-kun, I wanted to join in that game too, but I have to go now. My date is coming now.

[total silence]

Everyone : ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh … DATE ?????????????

Jackal : Hai, if you would excuse me. [ door opens / close ]

[Everyone rushes to the door, creaks a small gap open and peeks out ]

Ginji : For some reason, I can't imagine, Akabane-san going on a date. I really would love to see his partner

Ban : hey, don't push me.

Girl' voice : I am here atlast. Come let's go.

Ban : This voice…. Don't tell me…..

Ginji : ah, its that high school girl, ne Ban-chan?

Ban : I pity Jackal.

Shido : I can't agree more.

Ban : Either, he will cut her to pieces or run away.

Shido : I vote for the second

Ban : Un.. un ……….. ehhhhhhhhhhhhh why did I agree with what you said?

Shido : whatever, I am off now, Madoka will be waiting for me

Ginji : see you Shido.

[Door opens, everyone starts to leave, Akabane enters]

Ginji : you know Ban-chan, I am somewhat happy it is THAT girl, that's accompanying Akabane-san

Jackal : Why thank you Ginji-kun.

Ginji : ehhh? Why are you back? Didn't you go with her?

Jackal : I just thought I would introduce to her. But seeing that everyone left you and gone, may be I should cancel the date and play with you instead.

Ginji : [chibi cries ]

Ban : Well, I am with him now, so he is not alone.

Jackal : hmm may be I should kidnap you someday to have some time for ourselves and play seriously. Well, anticipate such time soon, Ginji-kun.

Ginji : [chibi still crying] Ban-chan save me.

Ban : Don't worry Ginji. Even if you were to be kidnapped, I will retrieve you, we are retrievers with 100% success rate afterall. [smirks ] [hands around Ginji' shoulder]

Ginji : Un ^_^

Paul : [smiles behind his newspaper]

Natsumi : [serves them ] One large pizza added to your tab [smiles ]


End file.
